El viaje de Hinata
by AgHnA
Summary: ¿Un sueño o una realidad? Hinata no sabe que es lo que vive, pero si como hacerlo, como lo ha estado haciendo toda su vida, agachando la cabeza y aceptando cualquier orden, hasta que unos ojos azules la cambian por completo


_**Derechos de personajes reservados a Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Derechos de la película reservados al Estudio Ghibli**_

_**Serie Anime-Manga: Naruto**_

_**El viaje de Hinata, adaptación de la película El viaje de Chihiro**_

_**Personajes/Pareja: Naruhina (Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga)**_

**Reto "A Ghibli con Amor" día 29 de Marzo del 2014**

**NOTA: Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que hice con el mayor esfuerzo n.n**

Mientras caminaba sentía sus lagrimas bajar lentamente por sus mejillas, era de noche y nevaba. Podía sentir el frio calarle hasta los huesos, sentía como su cabello poco a poco se congelaba. Y sin embargo todo aquello no le importaba, no había casi nada para ella excepto por un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

No supo en qué momento se había perdido en aquella tormenta de nieve, solo el que ya no sostenía la mano de su madre, ni veía a su padre, y sin embargo el miedo que sentía no era por el hecho de estar perdida si no en el hecho de que sabía que una vez que la encontraran (en el caso de que la estuvieran buscando) le reñirían, incluso había llegado momentos en que llegaban a los golpes, las marcas en su espalda eran prueba de que no mentía.

_**-"No sueltes mi mano Hinata"-**_

Eso lo había dicho su madre, la había desobedecido, y no recordaba el porqué

No supo por cuánto tiempos estuvo vagando sin ver nada, solo moviéndose para encontrar algo… y lo hizo.

Con la poca visión que tenía vio una estructura, y sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigió hacia allá.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, pudo ver que se trataba de una especie de templo o algo parecido, tal vez una iglesia, y la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le ayudara a encontrar a sus padres se intensifico en su mente.

Y sin embargo cuando entro toda la decepción cayó bajo su cuerpo, ya que el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Una agradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo cuando el calor la cubrió, y no pudo evitar que un suspiro de satisfacción escapara de su cuerpo.

De repente un aroma llego a su nariz y el rugido de su estomago le aviso que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Siguió a su nariz y encontró un pequeño cuarto, y ahí vio un banquete completo, había todo tipo de comida, un manjar, incluso platos que en su vida había visto, y nuevamente su estomago gruño.

El hecho de haber comida recién hecha, significaba que debía haber alguien en ese lugar.

-**Ho… Hola ¿H… hay a… alguien a… ahí?-** Su voz apenas se escuchó, siempre había sido tímida y tartamudeaba mucho.

Y en ese momento se encontró en un dilema, una parte de ella le decía que no había nadie, que podía comer algo y nadie lo notaría, y la otra que aquello no era suyo y no debía tocarla.

Ella siempre fue honesta y el solo hecho de pensar la primera opción la aterro, así que solo se sentó ahí, esperando que el dueño de aquel lugar apareciera, se apiadara de ella y le diera algo de comer.

Fue cuando algo llamo su atención, un pequeño zorro blanco, caminaba hacía ella ante aquello se puso de pie inmediatamente y por un momento se perdió en aquellos ojos azules, se quedo observándolo y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, aquel zorrito era hermoso, aunque le extraño mucho ya que hacía mucho que en Japón no se había visto uno, y menos blanco (en ese momento no proceso que un zorro no tenía ojos azules)

De repente aquel zorrito salto a la mesa, tomando algo de la comida y salió, movida por su curiosidad, no pudo evitar seguirlo y así lo hizo.

El zorro salió de aquel templo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ya que afuera ya no nevaba, hasta estaba el sol y aquello la extraño.

Llego un momento en que perdió de vista a aquel zorrito y se dio cuenta que estaba más perdida que antes, ni siquiera veía aquel templo.

No solamente estaba preocupada por estar perdida, sino también por el clima que había cambiado tan drásticamente de un momento para otro.

Llego un momento en que comenzó a anochecer y a pesar de todo sintió un gran alivio cuando pudo ver algunas luces a lo lejos, y no dudo en correr hacía ella.

Pero aquel alivio se esfumo en cuanto entro a aquella ciudad, cuando de repente comenzó a ver alucinaciones, podía ver varios animales, algunos con ropa, haciendo de comer, cargando varias bandejas de comida y aquello la verdad la asusto, pudo ver también varias sombras aparecer y desaparecer.

Ante aquello su mente se paralizo y su cuerpo no se movía, fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquellas criaturas empezaban a notarla, y al final agradeció cuando sus piernas se movieron y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Se detuvo cuando ya no pudo correr, y no por cansancio si no porque llegó a una especie de rio, ¿Eso estaba ahí antes? Sentía que con cada momento aquel lugar se volvía más raro.

Se sentó en la orilla del rio, sin saber qué hacer, su mente estaba en shock, tal vez aquellas alucinaciones eran muestra de que si estaba histérica al no saber dónde estaba.

Fue cuando notó algo raro, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que sus manos se volvían transparentes, el pánico se apodero de su cuerpo ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

Un ruido en los arbustos la distrajo y pudo ver a aquel zorrito que había seguido anteriormente.

Lentamente se acerco a ella y dejo sobre el suelo el suelo el pedazo de pan.

-**Cómelo-** Hinata se sobresaltó cuando escucho una voz ronca que provenía de aquel zorro **–Cómelo-** Volvió a repetir y ella negó **–Si no lo haces desaparecerás-**

Fue cuando recordó que se estaba volviendo transparente y aun con algo de miedo comenzó a comer lentamente el pedazo de pan.

Y ante su sorpresa su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad.

**-Gra…-** Su agradecimiento se atoro en su garganta, ya que al girar y ano estaba aquel zorro, si no un chico manso menos de su edad, con unos hermosos ojos azules.

Por instinto ella retrocedió ¿Qué demonios pasaba en aquel lugar? Sentía que no podía confiar en sus sentidos.

**-No te daré daño-** Susurro aquel chico con una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo adorno su rostro.

Y sin embargo su expresión cambio rápidamente a una seria y Hinata no pudo más que extrañarse.

Aquel chico la tomo de loa mano y sin más comenzó a arrastrarla, quería preguntarle a dónde la llevaba, pero para ser sincera con ella misma no se atrevía, se mordió su labio inferior, aguantando las ganas de llorar ante lo patética que era.

Se dijo arrastrar dentro de aquel edificio (qué más bien parecía un castillo) y pudo ver a muchas personas y animales trabajando arduamente, todos voltearon a mirarla con lastima y no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta ante aquello.

Aún más cuando todos dejaban pasar a aquel chico como si le tuvieran miedo, aunque no entendía el porqué, ya que a ella le transmitía confianza.

Solo pude dejar que la siguiera guiando atreves de un infinito pasillo.

Aquel chico se detuvo en una gigantesca puerta y aquello significaba que habían llegado a su destino, y por un momento sus instintos se activaron, diciéndole que sea lo que le esperaba detrás de esa puerta, no era bueno, y que aún estaba a tiempo de escapar.

Pero nuevamente su actitud sumisa pudo más que su razón y no dijo nada, solo vio como el chico tocaba la puerta.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucho un "adelante" aquella voz había sonado espeluznante, y tarde se dio cuenta que debió haber huido de ahí.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y se internaron lentamente, adentro estaba en penumbras y conforme avanzaban la claridad aumentaba.

Y cuando todo estuvo visible sintió un gran temor, sentía su cuerpo temblar y por instinto llevo sus manos hacía su boca para evitar gritar.

Ahí frente a ellos había un monstruo, uno gigantesco, tenía forma de zorro, y podía ver nueve colas.

Ante aquella impresión su cuerpo temblaba de miedo ¿Por qué aquel chico la había llevado hasta allá? ¿Qué pasará con ella ahora?

**-Dime mocoso-** Se escuchó la voz de aquel monstruo **-¿Por qué has traído a una humana hasta aquí?-**

Aquella voz sonó con enfado y aquel chico solo se inclino ante aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuera.

**-He encontrado a esta humana vagando por ahí y la he traído hasta aquí como su esclava-**

Ante aquello una gran y espeluznante sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro.

**-Por eso me agradas mocoso-** Y en ese momento giro a ver a Hinata, quién se quedo de piedra ** –Y tu niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

Hinata en ese momento se quedo sin habla, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca y al parecer aquello molesto a aquel demonio.

**-Te hice una pregunta chiquilla-**

**-H… Hi… Hinata-**

Hubo un silencio para después escuchar la risa de aquel demonio.

**-Sabes me agradas, eres obediente- **Hizo una pausa ** –Mocoso, ella quedara a cargo de la niña de cabello de chicle, le enseñará cuál es su lugar, y en cuanto a ti Hinata-** La mencionada saltó en su lugar **–Tienes suerte de estar al servicio del gran Kyubi, no todos tienen esta oportunidad-**

Hinata no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, pero su instinto le decía que acababa de ser vendida, y que tenía que hacer lo que llevaba haciendo toda su vida, agachar la cabeza y darle la razón a aquel demonio, así que, así lo hizo.

Una vez fuera aquel chico nuevamente la tomo de una mano y comenzó a arrastrarla a otro lugar

**-Sakura-** Una chica de cabello rosa giro su rostro e hizo una inclinación ante aquel chico **–Ella es Hinata, es la nueva, estará a tu cargo-**

**-¡Eh! ¿Por qué yo?-** Preguntó.

**-Ordenes son ordenes**- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejarla con Sakura y salir de ahí.

Sakura suspiró y volteó a ver a la chica que estaba ahí y le sonrió.

**-Hinata ¿cierto?-** Ella solo asintió y Sakura suspiro **-¿De dónde vienes?**

**-Tokio-** susurro y Sakura giró sorprendida.

**-¿Eres humana?-** Hinata asintió y Sakura sonrió con nostalgia **–Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a un humano-**

**-So… sobre e… eso, yo… yo quiero s… saber c… como-**

**-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?**

**-Sí, yo… yo estaba c… con mis p… padres y… y me p… perdí e… en una t… tormenta-**

**-Sobre eso, es algo muy extraño que suceda, pero luego se abren puentes entre un mundo y otro, y al parecer tú quedaste atrapada-**

**-¿O… otro m… mundo?-** Sakura asintió

**-Así es, Bienvenida al mudo shinobi-** le sonrió y sin evitarlo ella la imitó, la sonrisa de Sakura era contagiosa.

**-D… di… disculpa q… que tipo de m… mundo e… es este- **Pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

-**¿El mundo shinobi? Mmm… veamos, digamos que en tu mundo somos conocidos como ninjas, pero somos mucho más que eso, sin embargo nuestro mundo se vino abajo, cuando fuimos controlados por los Bijuus-**

**-¿Bi… Bijuus?-** Sakura asintió.

-**Son demonios de colas, en total son 9 y cada uno gobierna una nación y nosotros tenemos al Kyubi-**

Hinata recordó a aquel demonio y un escalofrió la invadió

**-Aquí es-**

**-¿Eh?-** Hinata no noto que en todo ese tiempo habían estado caminando y habían llegado a una habitación

**-Aquí es donde dormirás, o bueno donde dormiremos-** Le dijo mientras buscaba algo en un armario **–Creo que esta te quedará bien-**

Sakura le entrego unas prendas y un par de sandalias azules

**-Póntelo, desde ahora será tu uniforme-**

**-D… de acuerdo-**

Para cuando Hinata se dio cuenta su vida se volvió una rutina, todos los días era levantarse temprano, con Sakura y otras personas y animales limpiaban el castillo, a ella le tocaba fregar pisos, y por las tardes, mientras unos hacían de comer exageradas cantidades de cosas realmente asquerosas que Hinata prefería no saber que era a ella le tocaba cortarle las garras al Kyubi, al principio su estomago se revolvía con solo pensarlo, pero ahora ya se había acostumbrado.

En realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que era bastante para que su cabello corto ahora le llegará hasta las caderas incluso sentía que había crecido un poco.

También tenía un tiempo que no veía a Naruto, aquel chico que la había llevado ahí en primer lugar.

Sakura le había dicho que no se acercara a él, que era peligroso, pero ¿Cómo creerle? Si para ella Naruto no era el horrible ser que todos describían.

Sobre como Naruto también era humano y que había sido un niño malcriado y escandaloso y al final por poder acepto ser aprendiz del kyubi, y aquel niño había quedado en el olvido, ahora simplemente era una maquina más.

Suspiró, no sabía si creer todo aquello o darle la razón a su razón (valga la redundancia) que le decía que Naruto no era esa clase de persona.

Cerró sus ojos y sus mejillas se pintaron de un color carmesí, no podía evitarlo, cuando se trataba de Naruto y por alguna razón sentía que él se comportaba con ella de manera diferente, si no porque era la única que confiaba en él.

A su mente volvió su último encuentro con é, siempre se reunían en un puente, y le había preguntado "¿Extrañas a tu familia?" y ella lo miraba sin comprender ¿De qué hablaba? Naruto había suspirado y le había dicho que faltaba poco, que aguantara un poco más, pero ¿Para qué? Y al final le había susurrado "nada que pasa es olvidado, incluso cuando no puedes recordarlo"

Naruto era algo misterioso, pero no le importaba, no mientras pudiera seguir viéndolo.

Camino por aquel largo pasillo que recorría diariamente para ir a la sala donde el Kyubi se encontraba, toco la puerta y susurro un "soy Hinata" para que la puerta se abriera, no a muchos se les permitía entrar, Naruto y ella eran de los pocos y otros que entregaban comida o limpiaban el lugar, ni siquiera Sakura entraba y eso se le hacía raro.

Entro y por un momento quedo en shock, ahí frente al kyubi estaba Naruto, trato de disimular su sorpresa, e hizo una reverencia, el kyubi le sonrió y ella comenzó con su tarea y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenían.

**-Dime mocoso, por fin Konoha rindió o no fu suficiente con que el tercer Hokage muriera-**

Hinata casi se corta con el cortaúñas, cuando escuchó eso, la aldea del fuego aún no se rendía y trataba de enfrentar al kyubi y el líder era el Hokage y sí estaba muerto…

**-No-** Susurro Naruto **–Pusieron a Tsunade como quinto Hokage-**

**-Esos idiotas no saben cuando rendirse-** Se burlo **–Bien, tendrán que ver más muertos para que entiendan quien es e Kyubi-**

Después de eso Hinata ya no escucho más, ya que salió de ahí, le hubiera gustado seguir escuchando, pero simplemente lo olvido.

Toda su rutina cambio un día mientras no tenía nada que hacer, estaba en aquel puente por si veía a Naruto, realmente lo extrañaba, cada vez se aparecía menos, y eso la deprimía, suspiro y estaba por meterse cuando vio una escena horrible.

Naruto, su Naruto estaba siendo atacado por un chico que en su vida había visto, era tal vez un poco más alto que Naruto, sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello negro.

¿Quién demonios era?

No supo cuando ni como, pero su cuerpo actuó solo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre Naruto, protegiéndolo de aquel chico, usando su propio cuerpo.

Aquel hombre la miro con odio, pero no le importo.

**-Quítate-** le dijo con voz ronca y ella negó, era la primera vez que desobedecía una orden.

Y algo hizo clic en su cabeza, se sorprendió recordando su propia vida como humana ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Y fue cuando las palabras de Naruto tuvieron algo de sentido.

Supo cuando había cambiado en ese tiempo ya no era aquella chiquilla que le temía a su sombra y con todo el valor que tenía, se puso de pie, dispuesta a enfrentar a aquel tipo, sin embargo aquel hombro formo una energía azul en la palma de su mano.

Y se golpeo mentalmente, ella era una humana ¿Qué podía hacer? Pero aun así no iba a retroceder, no importaba que.

No supo que fue lo que paso después…

Hinata lentamente abrió los ojos, no sabía lo que había pasado y recordó el cuerpo de Naruto en el piso cubierto de sangre y rápidamente se incorporo, ante aquello un dolor atravesó su hombro.

**-Tranquila-** una voz llego a sus oídos y rápidamente supo que era de Naruto

**-Naruto-** fue lo que sus labios susurraron, y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro, Naruto la imito.

**-No te muevas mucho-** Le dijo **–Recibiste un raikiri del Teme- ** Hinata lo vio sin entenderlo **–Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y es mi mejor amigo, o al menos lo era-** Sonrió triste **–Supongo que ahora me odia-**

Hinata no pudo soportar verlo así de triste y lo abrazo, Naruto sonrió y sin que ninguno de los 2 pudiera evitarlo sus labios se juntaron, solo fue un rose, pero aquello les hizo sentirse de maravilla.

**-Ven, tenemos que ir con Tsunade no Bachan-** Ante aquello Hinata se sorprendió.

**-Entonces ¿Estamos en Konoha? Pero creí que…-**

**-Lo sé, pronto sabrás todo, solo sígueme-**

Estaban ahí, frente a la quinta Hokage y sentía que el Kyubi no era tan intimidante como aquella mujer.

**-Traigan al Uchiha-** Ordeno y ante aquello las puertas se abrieron, entraron 2 hombres escoltando al hombre que la había atacado y sin poder evitarlo se llevo su mano hacía su hombre, el cual estaba vendado debido a la herida que le hizo.

Cuando Sasuke vio a Naruto sin un rasguño intentó abalanzarse contra él, pero fue detenido por los guardias.

**-Sasuke Uchiha-** La voz de la Hokage se escucho fuerte **–No está en posición de atacar a uno de mis ninjas-** La cara de Sasuke se descompuso.

**-¡¿Qué?! Él es solo un traidor-**

**-Cállate-** Le gritó Naruto **–No vez que casi me matas teme-**

**-Pues simplemente tuve mala puntería ****Usuratonkachi-**

Hinata vio como se peleaban, parecían 2 niños pequeños, era raro ver esa fase de Naruto, cuando siempre estaba serio y no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa saliera de sus labios.

Y ante aquello ambos se dieron cuenta y pararon de golpe, se dieron vuelta, se cruzaron de brazo e hicieron un "jum" y Hinata confirmo sus pensamientos, eran como 2 niños pequeños.

**-Como sea-** dijo cortando el espectáculo la Hokage, **-El único traidor aquí eres tu Sasuke, si tan solo hubieras dejado que el tercero te explicara, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido-**

**-¿De qué habla?-** Le dijo confundido Sasuke

**-Naruto ah actuado como nuestro espía- **Naruto puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro y a Sasuke se le calló la mandíbula al piso **–Es lo que pasa por no escuchar-**

Sasuke sintió un gran golpe, todo lo que había hecho, haba sido para nada.

**-Teme-** Le llamo Naruto **–Sakura está bien, una vez que termine todo, la podrás ver-**

**-¿Cuándo se acabe todo?-**

**-Naruto no solo ha sido nuestro espía, el hecho que sea la mano derecha del Kyubi nos ayudo mucho, ya que le da parte de su chakra y tiene una buena resistencia y gracias a esto pudimos crear un nuevo jutsu-** Hizo una pausa **–Un jutsu de sellado-**

**-Sellaremos al kyubi en mi interior-**

Todo quedo en silencio después de eso. Hinata escuchaba todo y su corazón latió fuertemente cuando supo que no se había equivocado acerca de Naruto.

Nuevamente estaba frente al kyubi, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora el kyubi rugía de rabia, jamás se espero que aquel que tenía como aprendiz lo traicionara de aquella manera.

Podía ver como unas cadenas salían del estomago de Naruto, las cuales jalaban al kyubi, quien se resistía para no ser absorbido, pero al parecer todo aquello era inútil.

**-¡Hinata!-** La voz de Sakura la saco de sus pensamientos **–Es momento de que regreses a casa, hay un nuevo portal-**

Ante aquellas palabras su corazón se estrujo **–Pero…-**

**-Vete-** La voz de Naruto se escucho, y la veía a pesar de estar absorbiendo al kyubi **–Nos volveremos a ver-**

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, siempre seguiría a Naruto a ciegas y si él le decía que se fuera lo haría ya que confiaba en él.

**-Vamos-** Le dijo a Sakura, quién le sonrió.

Sakura la guiaba, y se sorprendió al recordar el templo por el cual había entrado.

**-Una vez que entres al templo no mires atrás-**

Hinata no preguntó debía de haber una razón, dio unos pasos y giro su vista, vio a Sasuke que se acercaba a Sakura y la abrazaba, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Una vez que entro al templo le hizo caso a Sakura y no miro había atrás, siguió caminando hasta llegar al otro lado, y de repente dodo se volvió obscuro.

A lo lejos podía escuchar los sonidos de alguna maquina haciendo bip, bip, sus ojos se sentían pesados, y lentamente los abrió ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era a Naruto absorber al Kyubi y a Sakura y Sasuke abrazándose y ¿Ahora?

Se incorporo lentamente y pudo observar un lugar completamente blanco.

**-¡Oh por dios!**- Alguien había gritado, giro su vista y pudo ver a una enfermera que la veía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Después de eso todo se volvió confuso, hubo enfermeras y doctores corriendo por aquí y por allá, con el tiempo se enteró que había estado en coma un par de años y que no lograban encontrar a sus padres, aquello no le sorprendió, le sorprendió que la mantuvieras con vida esos años.

El tiempo que estuvo ahí, se pregunto si todo había sido un sueño, pero ella no lo creía así, los doctores no lo habían notado, pero tenía una herida en su hombro, la herida que Sasuke le había hecho e inconscientemente sonrió al recordar a Naruto.

Poco después un auto vino a recogerla cuando la dieron de alta, y sus padres… bueno no se habían tomado la molestia en ira a visitarla o a recogerla.

Cuando entro a casa no recibió ni una sonrisa ni un abrazo, pero si una cachetada por parte de su padre.

**-¡¿Estás loca?!- vez lo que pasa por desobedecer, por tu culpa tuve que pagar el hospital, ahora quiero que te cortes el cabello, me enoja verte así, después hablaremos de tu comportamiento-**

Hinata toco su cabello largo y sonrió ante la mirada consternarte de sus padres.

**-No, no lo haré-** Dijo con calma y una mirada de determinación **–Si tanto te molesta me hubieras dejando morir-** Le dijo sin ninguna emoción **–Y no me cortare mi cabello, me gusta largo, si tienes algún problema córreme si quieres, no me importa-**

El rostro de sus padres era todo un poema, ¿No se lo esperaban? Pues que se fueran acostumbrando a la nueva Hinata.

Camino hacía su antigua habitación, y se detuvo en un ventanal, miró el cielo y le recordó a los ojos de Naruto.

Llevo sus manos hacía su pecho cuando su corazón latió rápidamente, y un susurro escapo de sus labios.

**-**_**"Algún día"-**_

**FIN**

**Nota: Espero que les hayan disfrutado n.n _*AgHnA*_**


End file.
